The present invention relates to the field of computer, and specially, relates to a computer a graphic card, a display apparatus and a method of updating display information.
As shown in FIG. 1, the computer comprises: a CPU (Central Process Unit) 11, a graphic card 12 and a display apparatus 13; in the prior art there is an energy saving technology that a graphic card power supply management module of the computer performs power supply management of respective functional modules of the graphic card. The graphic card 12 comprises: a graphic card power supply management module 121, a display memory 122, a graphic processing unit (GPU) 123 and a conversion module 124, etc., wherein, the graphic processing unit 123 is a graphic processing chip computing the data sent from the CPU to 2D or 3D picture and it is the core component of the graphic card. The data origin of the GPU is the CPU, if the CPU is in a sleep status, the GPU would not have data origin, and the GPU is in the sleep mode.
In the prior art there is an energy saving technology which makes the main functional module of the computer (such as CPU or the like) stay in the sleep mode (i.e., the electric saving mode), the graphic card power supply management module 121 can make the graphic processing unit 123 in the sleep status and the display memory 122 in a working status, the conversion module 124 is also in the working status, the display information in the display memory 122 is converted into an image by the conversion module 124, and outputted to the display screen of the display, thus even if the CPU or the like of the computer is in the sleep status, the display information in the display memory 122 can maintain the display screen of the computer displaying a kind of picture for a long time.
This energy saving technology is often applied in occasions such as conference, if a picture needs to be displayed on the projection screen for a long time, and at this time the computer being an apparatus for outputting the information, the respective functional modules (such as CPU or the like) of the computer do not need to be in working status, only the information in the display memory needs to be outputted to the display screen, that is, only the relevant functional module in the graphic card is maintained in the working status.
The applicant finds there are at least the following problems in the prior art during the procedure of implementing the embodiment of the application.
In the energy saving technology as shown in FIG. 1, the content on the display screen can only be displayed but not updated as both of the CPU and GPU are in sleep status, and if the content needs to be updated, the CPU would be woke up to further update the information of the display memory by the CPU, and output the update information to the display screen. For example when a schedule table is displayed on the display screen, the user can only view and can not update it directly. Updating the display information of the display screen can not be achieved when the computer is in the electric saving mode in the prior art.